The Roombath
by Roxy8
Summary: Ginny Weasly loves her sleep. So she is very irritated when her mother wakes her at noon and then goes off about her sleeping attire. Harry knows exactly why Molly Weasley is upset, and it isn't bothering him a bit. Quite the contrary in fact


"Gin-Gin wakey wakey!" Called a low voice.

_Everything was foggy. Heavy. Bright. Agh! Very bright. Close eyes. Snuggle. Soft pillow. _

"Ginny girl!"

_Bah. Stupid voice. Pillow will make annoyance go bye-bye. _

"Ginny, dear! It's time to wake up! Hermione and Harry will be here any minute, and I'm sure they are dying to see you again!"

Ginny felt a few moments go bye, and smiled.

"Ginny!" The second voice was stern. "If you do not get up this instant I will blow this door off, and don't think I won't young lady."

Ginevera groaned and stood slowly.

The noisy voice was still there, coming from the big brown thing in the wall. She opened the brown thing by using the silver knobby thing and found her eye to eye with Molly Weasley. Only she vaguely thought of her as the noisy person, who she was now glaring at. Molly stopped shouting at the site of Ginny and immediately started making more noise about the tiny green boxers that Hermione had given her "All girls need something cute to sleep in" she had said impishly, and the Weird Sisters shirt that she had acquired ages ago that now came far too short.

Ginny found herself closing her eyes and swaying a bit as her mother rambled on. She heard a huff of irritation and then receding footsteps, at cracked open a bleary eye.

_Ah good. Noise all gone. Next step, that room with the bath... What was that called again? Bah, don't care. Ooh! Big flat thing there. Wall. Who's bloody idea was it to put that there? Ouch! Kicking wall is bad. Mental note. Yay! Room bath. Bath... Room.. Bathroom! ROOM! Heh. Ah, minty tube. Bristly thing. _

"Ginny!"

_AH! Drop bristly thing. Bad. Ack!_

"Ginny! Come down here please!"

_Don't want to. _

"GINNY!"

_Fine. Step, step, step.. No step. Thump, thump, thump. Ouch. Bloody stairs. Growl. Got to stand. Pole thing, where pole? Ah. UP! Limp, limp, limp. _

"Ginny!"

_Falling. Bushy. Plah! Hair. Awake now. Happy!_

"Hermione! Oh I've missed you! So much has happened you'll never believe-"

"Ginevera Weasley those rags are hardly appropriate, honestly, I thought I'd told you to change! Now really, what am I going to do with- oh Harry, your probably starving! Run along you lot and go wash up for lunch while I start some sandwiches." Molly rushed into the kitchen leaving everyone a bit bewildered by her sudden change of subject.

"Oh, sorry Gin I've just missed you and-" Ginny laughed and assured her worried friend that she was quite alright and turned to the rest.

_Gulp. Is that? Wow. He looks great. Ginny Weasley your not still hung up on him are you? No of course not. 'Yes you are' Bah. Shut up. I am not. 'Are too' Am not. Oh wonderful. I'm arguing with myself. 'Face it Ginny, you love him. You only went out with that Corner git to keep you mind off of Harry. Because you love him. You've always loved him. It's FATE.' Do not! 'Do too.' DO NOT. Wow, he looks good in those trousers. Oh, he looks so adorable and shaggable- I just want to- Oh great. Not only do I love him, I also want to shag him. Boy do I want to shag him. _

**Oh this is bloody stupid. She's only Ginny for Merlin's sake. Only Ginny. 'Then why have you got drool dripping down your chin when you think of her?' said a very nasty voice in Harry's head. **

Harry sighed in resignation. He was head over heels, utterly, madly, insanely, butter dish elbowing, dreamily, in love with Ginevera Ann Weasley. He had only been since sixth year, he thought defensively. 'Yes, and that's been two years to the near date.' the voice said.

"Shut up!" Harry said aloud. Ron and Hermione snickered at him from across the living room of the Burrow. Harry flushed and looked longingly at the stairs to HER bedroom. The room where she slept, dressed, cried, laughed in. Did she think about him in that room? Hermione said that she obviously loved him even though she didn't know it "Honestly she's as thick as Ron sometimes!" So he shouldn't worry and let love take its time, blah blah blah. But he was tired of waiting.

He was just about to dash up the stairs and into her room to confess his undying love for her when suddenly the was a series of loud thumps and curses until a very dazed Ginny Weasley appeared on her bum at the foot of the stairs. Harry made a jerking movement and stood quickly to help her. But that was the farthest he got.

**What IS she wearing? Bloody hell. I'm a dead man. **

Ron saw him gawking and gave him a look that clearly said that Harry was also a dead man if Ron knew that what Harry was thinking WAS what Ron thought Harry was thinking.

She was barefoot, and as his eyes skimmed up her very VERY shapely legs he realized exactly why Mrs. Weasley was yelling so loud. Her shorts could barely qualify for shorts, or nearly underwear and was wearing an old ripped t-shirt that exposed her midriff. Her hair was long and wavy and reached the top of her shorts, her facial expression hazy and amused. He wanted nothing more then to carry her back upstairs and-

"Harry!" She was hugging him. **Oh Merlin, she was hugging him**. And he could feel every inch of her pressed against him. "I've missed you!"

Harry saw Ron smirking at him from behind Ginny.

"I missed you too." He choked, his voice much higher then normal. Harry was extremely disappointed when she pulled away to follow the others into the kitchen and grabbed her wrist as she turned away.

"Harry what-" But she was cut off suddenly.

_Warm. Floaty. Soft. Heavenly. HEY! Why did it stop? _

Harry had pulled away gently, looking dazed. They looked at each other for a moment.

"I've wanted to do that for years."

"I've wanted to do that for years."

"Really?

"Really?

They laughed.

"Breakfast?"

"Thought you'd never ask."


End file.
